Amistad, envidia y amor
by Nuritxu
Summary: La llegada de un nuevo Gerente General de Raw traerá nuevos sentimientos, romances, envidia, y mucha amistad... Lo sé, un resumen bastante cutre, espero que la historia esté mejor y les guste...
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno. Sólo deciros de antemano que muchísimas gracias a todos los que tengan un tiempo para leer mi historia. Yo soy una fanática de la WWE, pero sobretodo de la pareja AJ/Punk. He visto que no hay ningún fic de ellos en español, solo en inglés. Y a pesar de que ya he leído unos cuantos, seguro que hay gente que no le apetece, porque no se le da muy bien el idioma. Por eso aquí os dejo la historia... En fin, me voy por las ramas y seguro que os estoy aburriendo, así que a lo que iba. Que muchas gracias por leer, y acordaos de dejar reviews.**

* * *

Se encontraban en Atlanta, Georgia. Esta noche los directivos de RAW iban a dar una noticia, y estaban muy misteriosos. Nadie sabía lo que tenían que decir sus jefes, todos estaban en ascuas. Ni siquiera la última Gerente General que se había incorporado sabía nada. Tanto Superestrellas como divas le habían preguntado a AJ, durante toda la semana, qué era eso tan importante que iban a decir los jefes durante el show, y lo único que podía decir era :"No lo sé. No tengo ni idea.". La pequeña chica ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que había dicho esas dos frases. Le había preguntado a Stephanie Mcmahon y a Triple H pero, con sonrisas en la cara, sus únicas palabras fueron: "Es una sorpresa. En la comida lo descubriréis.". No había podido sacarles nada más, a pesar de su insistencia.

Llevaba toda la mañana en la arena, con Kaitlyn, entrenando. Dentro de unas horas se enfrentarían en una lucha, y la cosa estaba muy, pero que muy reñida. A la hora de comer se dirigieron al comedor.

- Estoy impaciente por saber que es lo que tienen que decir los jefes.- iba diciendo Kaitlyn emocionada.

- No eres la única. Todos llevan la semana entera preguntándome que qué es lo que pasa. Cuando se enteraron de que nos lo dirían durante la comida se volvieron locos. Y yo incluida.- respondió la joven morena mientras entraban al comedor.

Ya estaban todos allí. Sólo faltaban los directivos. CM Punk estaba sentado en una mesa con su novia, Lita. Ella no viajaba con ellos, pero ya que estaban en su ciudad de residencia, se había pasado por allí para pasar el mayor tiempo posible con su novio antes de que se fueran a la próxima ciudad. La pequeña chica no sabía porqué, pero cuando los veía juntos algo se partía dentro de ella.

El resto de superestrellas y divas, estaban sentados a las demás mesas, divididos en grupos, como siempre. Sheamus estaba con Randy Orton, John Cena, Zack Ryder, R-Truth y Kofi Kingston. The Miz se sentaba con Alex Riley, Maryse y Kelly Kelly. Melina y John Morrison estaban con Punk y Lita. Las hermanas Bella con Daniel Bryan y Ted Dibiase. Big Show con Kane, Undertaker, Michelle McCool, Mark Henry y Gran Khali. Eve Torres estaba con Beth Phoenix, Alicia Fox, Tamina, Santino Marella y Brodus Clay... . Así sucesivamente, en diversos grupos.

Las recién llegadas se sentaron en una mesa con Layla, Cody Rhodes, Natalya y Tyson Kidd.

- Hey chicas.- las saludaron nada más sentarse.

- Los jefes aún no han llegado.- las informó Natalya.

- Ya podrían darse prisa, llevamos toda la semana con la intriga.- dijo Cody. A lo que Tyson asintió.

- Qué os apostáis a que despiden a alguno.- dijo entonces Daniel Bryan para todos.

- No lo creo. Si fuese eso Stephanie y Triple H no se habrían mostrado tan contentos.- respondió AJ.

- Lo que no me cuadra esque no te lo hayan dicho ni a ti. - dijo ahora Eve.- Eres Gerente General, te lo tendrían que decir todo.

- Pues si a ti no te cuadra, imagínate a ella.- respondió Kaitlyn.

- ¿Y no te imaginas qué puede ser, AJ?- preguntó Morrison.

- No. Sólo me dijeron lo que os conté. Que era una sorpresa y que nos lo dirían durante la comida.

En ese momento entraron Vince Mcmahon, Stephanie y Triple H.

- Sabemos que desde que dijimos que daríamos una noticia esta noche, lleváis toda la semana nerviosos, inquietos, intrigados...- decía Vince.- No paráis de preguntar qué es lo que pasa, y no os ibais a enterar hasta que lo dijésemos durante el show. Pero al ver vuestra insistencia, decidimos que era mejor hacerlo antes. Por lo aquí estamos.

- La razón por la que no lo sabíais desde el principio era porque se trata de una sorpresa para todos.- siguió su hija, Stephanie.- Llevamos hablándolo bastante tiempo. Y hemos decidido que sería algo muy bueno para la WWE, ya que él es muy famoso.

- ¿Podéis decirnos ya qué pasa? No tenemos ni idea de a dónde queréis llegar.- dijo Randy de los nervios.

- Va a haber un nuevo Gerente General junto con AJ.- habló ahora Triple H. En ese momento empezaron los murmullos. Stephanie había dicho que "él" era muy famoso, y a todos se les vino a la mente el nombre de CM Punk. Él se había vuelto más famoso y querido de lo que ya era antes, después de ganar su titulo de Campeón de la WWE. La gente lo adoraba y apoyaba más que a ningún otro.

- Seguro que eres tu...- le susurró Lita a su novio, de manera que solo lo oyeran los de su mesa.

- No se yo...- Punk no estaba muy convencido, pero le encantaría que de verdad fuese él.

- ¿Quién puede ser tan famoso? Tú eres el que más de todos los de aquí.- asintieron Morrison y Melina.

Al ver que los murmullos no paraban, Triple H siguió, levantando la voz.

- El nuevo Gerente General es...- hizo una pausa para crear más emoción y ponerlos más de los nervios de lo que ya estaban.- ...el luchador de TNA Wrestling, AJ Styles.- al decir ese nombre, todos guardaron silencio. No era quién esperaban. Algunos estaban felices como nunca antes, y otros no tanto.

Cuando Triple H pronunció su nombre, entró en el comedor y se puso al lado de sus jefes.

- ¿Qué hay?- saludó. CM Punk no tenía muy buena cara. De echo, si las miradas matasen, AJ Styles ya estaría más que fulminado. Ni a él ni a sus acompañantes les hacía gracia que ese hombre estuviera ahí. No era un secreto que el chico de ojos azules y el campeón de la WWE nunca se habían aguantado. Punk decía que era por la envidia que el "ojitos", como él lo llamaba, le tenía.

La mayoría de superestrellas, por no decir casi todas, se alegraron enormemente de que AJ Styles estuviese allí. Reconocían que era muy buen luchador, y era una persona estupenda. Aparte que la gente lo adoraba. Las divas también se alegraban muchísimo de que ese hombre estuviese allí. Era guapísimo y encantador. ¿Qué más podían pedir? Pero la que más se alegraba, era una pequeña morena, que en ese momento se encontraba en shock. No se podía creer que estuviese allí. Eran amigos de siempre, todos lo sabían. Se conocían prácticamente desde que nacieron. Sus padres eran amigos de instituto, y siempre habían estado juntos. Él la protegía todo el tiempo cuando eran niños, y nunca se separaban. Pero hacía dos o tres años que no se veían. No tenían tiempo. Ella estaba con la WWE y sus giras, y él con la TNA y sus giras. Él vivía en Georgia, y ella en Nueva Jersey. Era una de las personas que no imaginaba encontrarse allí. La WWE ya le ofreció un contrato en 2002, pero lo rechazó y eligió ir a TNA.

- Seguro que te ha encantado la noticia. Todos sabemos lo amigos que sois desde pequeños.- le susurró Kaitlyn sacándola del shock.

No dijo nada. Se limitó a levantarse de la silla donde se encontraba sentada.

- Allen...- le nombró justo antes de correr hacia él dándole un fortísimo abrazo, bajo la mirada atenta y sonriente de todos. Bueno, casi todos. Styles la abrazó igual de fuerte mientras la levantaba del suelo. Seguía siendo tan pequeña...- No imaginaba verte.- le decía separándose un poco cuándo éste la dejo de nuevo en el suelo, pero sin soltarla.

- Lo se pequeña.- le respondió completamente sonriente.- Cuando me lo ofrecieron acepté sin pensar. No te lo dije porque Vince me hizo jurar que no lo haría. Querían que fuese una sorpresa.

- ¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa?- le preguntó Stephanie con la mirada cariñosa que siempre le dirigía.

- No. Me ha encantado.- respondió abrazándole de nuevo.

Todos pensaban en lo feliz que la chica se veía. Es cierto que ella estaba siempre feliz y contenta, pero ahora se le notaba en mucho mayor grado. Cuando se separaron, los directivos le dieron la bienvenida y se marcharon a terminar de preparar el show de esa noche. Las superestrellas y divas se levantaron para darle la bienvenida también, y felicitarle por su cargo de Gerente General. Ellos le daban fuertes palmadas en la espalda, y ellas aprovechaban y le abrazaban. Él estaba más feliz que nunca, y con AJ al lado. Todo esto era visto por un moreno tatuado, el cuál no pensaba ir a saludarle, y mucho menos a darle la bienvenida. No le quería aquí. Su novia y sus dos amigos tampoco pensaban ir. Ellos no tenían nada contra él, pero sabían de la eterna enemistad que tenían AJ Styles CM Punk. El primero le tenía envidia al segundo. Y no era para menos. "Punk es el Campeón de la WWE. Es uno de los mejores luchadores de todos, y la gente lo ama. Es normal que tenga envidia." pensaba Morrison. Él, Lita y Melina se levantaron de sus asientos, y salieron del comedor tras Punk, sin que el resto se diese cuenta. Estaban demasiado ocupados con el recién llegado.

AJ había sido la única que se había dado cuenta del retiro de Punk y su grupo del comedor. Le enfadó que se fuesen así. Allen no le hizo nunca nada al tatuado para que se comportase de esa manera. No entendía el odio mutuo que se profesaban, pero no dijo nada.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado el 1º capítulo. Dejad algún review, ya que de esa manera sabré si tengo que mejorar, si os ha gustado, o si es definitivamente una basura. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Los dos AJs pasaron juntos toda la tarde. Fueron de un lado a otro, comieron helado, hablaron de numerosos temas, y volvieron a la arena a prepararse para el show. En el vestuario de las divas, todas estaban muy emocionadas.

- Es guapísimo.

- Es como un dios griego.

- ¿Habéis visto que ojazos?

- La TNA no le hace justicia.

No paraban de lanzarle piropos al nuevo incorporado.

- ¿Tú qué piensas?- le preguntó Kaitlyn a AJ aparte.

- Siempre fue muy guapo.- respondió ésta.

- No me refiero a eso... bueno, a parte...- le dijo.- me refiero a que Punk se marchase de esa manera.- Por lo que parecía, no había sido la única en darse cuenta.

- No lo se.- respondió con un suspiro.- No conozco a Punk.

- AJ. Le besaste...- le dijo Kaitlyn, como si por eso ya tuviese que conocer perfectamente al moreno.- ¡dos veces!

- Kaitlyn, eso fue el guión. Que en el storyline estuviese todo el tiempo detrás suya, hablando con él, y comiéndole la boca no significa que le conozca. Ya sabes que detrás de cámaras no hablo NADA con él. Es un milagro si nos saludamos. Es uno de los únicos con los que no tengo nada que ver. Con la mayoría me llevo estupendamente bien, pero con él directamente no me llevo.

- Pero le besaste.- volvió a decir ganándose un suspiro exasperado de su morena amiga.- Y déjame decirte, amiga, que el de Smackdown no parecía nada fingido.

- Pero lo era, era el guión. Tu besaste a Hornswoggle y a Cody Rhodes en NXT: Kissing Contest, a Dolph Ziggler también le besaste...

- Eso fue el guión.- respondió Kaitlyn como lo hizo AJ antes, consiguiendo que su amiga pusiese los ojos en blanco.

* * *

No faltaba mucho para que sonase su música de entrada, por lo que se dirigía hacia la arena para salir cuando empezase. Ya llegando, se cruzó con CM Punk, el cuál ni la miró. Como siempre.

- Punk...- le llamó AJ, haciendo que se girase y la mirara sin decir una palabra. Al no hablar, siguió ella.- ¿Por qué trataste así a Allen?

- ¿Así cómo?- preguntó él rodando el anillo de su labio con cansancio.- Ni siquiera me he acercado. No le he tratado de ninguna manera.

- Por eso lo digo.- respondió ella.- Tu, Morrison y Melina sois los únicos que no le habéis felicitado ni le habéis dado la bienvenida.

- Mira. Ese tipo no me cae bien y yo a él tampoco.

- Pero no entiendo por qué.

En ese momento, su tema de entrada, "Lets Light It Up", empezó a sonar, por lo que se despistó un poco. Al volver a girar la cabeza hacia CM Punk, éste ya se había ido.

Suspirando, se dirigió camino del ring. Salió con su mejor sonrisa, como siempre, mientras algunos coreaban su nombre, y otros abucheaban. Kaitlyn ya estaba allí. Cuando llegó y subió al cuadrilátero empezó el combate.

* * *

Ya había terminado su combate. Había estado muy reñido, pero al final AJ consiguió la cuenta de 3. Ahora se encontraban en el vestuario cambiándose. El show llegaba a su fin, y era hora de que Vince diese la noticia de la llegada de AJ Styles a los fanáticos.

En la televisión del vestuario empezó a sonar la canción de Vince, "No Chance in Hell". En ese momento salió éste con su hija Stephanie, y con Triple H, entre los coros del público. Vince ya salió con el micrófono en la mano.

_- La semana pasada se dijo que esta noche daríamos una noticia.- dijo al subir los tres al ring.- Todos habéis estado pacientemente esperando a este momento de la noche. La noticia que vamos a dar, esque va a haber un nuevo Gerente General junto con AJ Lee. Todos le conocéis. Es muy buen wrestler, y muy famoso. No era de RAW ni de Smackdown, era de TNA, pero le hemos hecho un contrato, y aquí está. Venido de TNA. Como nuevo Gerente General de RAW... AJ STYLES!_

_En ese momento empezó "I am I am", el tema de Styles. La gente se volvió loca de alegría y de emoción cuando le vieron salir. COREABAN SU NOMBRE, GRITABAN, aplaudían, silbaban... Todos estaban muy contentos de verle allí._

_- ¡Hola __Atlanta__!- saludó Styles al público, cuando consiguió un micrófono, consiguiendo que este gritara más. Se le notaba muy emocionado.- Bueno. Antes que nada quiero decir que estoy muy feliz, emocionado, eufórico, y muchas cosas más, por estar aquí. Es un tremendísimo honor estar aquí, y poder trabajar con tantos buenos luchadores como Sheamus, R-Truth, John Cena, Randy Orton, Natalya, Kaitlyn, AJ Lee... entre otros. Son muchos para nombrarlos a todos, y todos y cada uno de ellos son unos estupendos wrestlers, y repito que es un tremendo honor poder estar aquí con ellos. Pero sobretodo, lo que más me hace feliz, es poder trabajar al lado de mi gran amiga de infancia, AJ Lee. Así que...- nada más decir el nombre de la joven morena, el público silbó y aplaudió. Cuando empezó otra vez el silencio, se giró hacia sus tres jefes.- gracias por darme esta oportunidad. ¡Muchísimas gracias!._

_- AJ, lo único que te pedimos, esque no nos decepciones.- dijo Vince._

_- No lo haré. Puedes darlo por hecho.- respondió con su mejor sonrisa, muy convencido y seguro._

_- Bien.- ahora el que sonreía era Vince.- Ahora solo queda decirte una cosa. ¡Bienvenido!_

_Tras esas últimas palabras el público volvió a estallar en vítores, gritos, y aplausos, mientras Styles le daba la mano a sus tres jefes._

En el vestuario femenino, las divas también habían empezado a gritar y aplaudir. Había muchísimo jaleo, y seguro que las seperestrellas las oían desde la otra punta. De pronto, todos los móviles de las divas empezaron a sonar. Tenían un mensaje.

- "Sta noxe phiesta n l club dl hotl por la llegada d Styls a ls 11: Anonimo"...- leyó Kaitlyn.- Por la forma de escribir es de Kofi. ¿Por qué pone anónimo el muy idiota?

- Vete tu a saber...- le respondió Layla.- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las nueve.- respondió Natalya.- Tenemos que irnos ya, si nos queremos preparar y todo.

Tras esto, todas las divas salieron del vestuario y se dirigieron a sus coches alquilados.


End file.
